Copy X
Copy X is a character from the Mega Man Zero series. He is a clone of X created by the scientist Ciel, and is the main antagonist in the first Mega Man Zero game. He has the distinction of being the only incarnation of Mega Man X who is outright evil. Copy X, as his name would suggest, is in his own words a perfect copy of Mega Man X, although there are some differences. The most noticeable of these are his red eyes, which help to establish his role as the primary antagonist, and his distinct differences in ideology from the original X. In battle, he dons his Ultimate Armor, which changes his base color scheme from dominately blue to white and gold, with the exception of his helmet, allows him to change elemental affinities (with matching color motifs), and which allows him to use an imitation of the Nova Strike. The armor also becomes adorned with an angel wing motif, with two wing-like extensions protruding from the upper back, an additional five from the helmet, and a final two from the sides of the X-Buster. The imagery here likens him to the Seraphim of Judaism, who were said to be the highest ranking angels, and this was signified by their six wings. His appearance also casts him as a hero and savior, raising his arrogance. In his Seraph form, he transforms into a larger, reformed being. His lower body disappears and his arms become large and clawed, with six wings appearing on his back. The red glare in his eyes contrasts sharply against his seemingly angelic appearance. Two floating blue pillars also appear on either side of Copy X's Seraph form in A or S rank. In MMZ3, Dr. Weil revived Copy X as Copy X MK-II (Mark Two) and assumed control over Neo Acardia once more. However, Dr. Weil acted as his Chief Advisor, to the extent that Copy X MK-II obeyed every one of his suggestions or command. The distinct stutter in Copy X MK-II's voice revealled the further imperfection in the second copy of X. Combat Techniques (Ultimate Armor Form) Blitz - Copy X drives the foe mid-air in a blitz. Low Kick - Copy X performs a sliding kick on the ground. Elemental Morph ''': Copy X is able to change his elemental system to use different abilities. Triple Shot : Copy X may fire a string of 3 shots either mid-air in a jump or while standing. Frost Shot: Copy X fires an ice ball that shatters upon contact into small shards. Electric Spark: Copy X fires an electric ball that has minor tracking ability. Fire Stream: Copy X launches a stream of fire that may burn the ground. '''Charged State : In his elemental states, his charged moves are more powerful and upon usage, Copy X is momentarily invulnerable. Plasma Bolt: Copy X fires a huge plasma ball that deals increased damage. Ice Twister: Copy X releases a horizontal twister of snow flakes. Ground Spark: Sends a wave of electricity that travels on the ground. It is slow in movement, but deals significant damage. Volcano Wave: Copy X erupts a giant blast of fire that will rain down as flames. Infinite Light ''': Copy X summons a huge aura of light to restore his health, and grant him invulnerability to damage during the healing. In MMZ1 he uses this at A or S Rank, but in MMZ3, he uses this when players are of lower ranking score. It restore 32 points of health. '''EX SKill Nova Strike : '''Copy X's signature move is mimicked after the original X's famous attack. After a full charge, Copy X fires a very powerful energy shot. '''EX Skill Reflecting Laser : In MMZ3, Copy X MK-II instead fires a reflecting laser which is powerful and bounces off walls. Only used when confronted against by a A or S Rank player. Combat Techniques (Seraph Form) Beam Vulcan : Copy X fires multiple beams in quick succession, all in different directions. The beams somewhat can lock on and fire at Zero's current location on the platform. Spectral Rings: Copy X causes spectral ring-like halos to descend upon Zero, having a somewhat lock-on ability to target Zero's location on the platform. The rings do not deal damage, but will bind Zero within, rendering him immobile for a span of time. Infernal Flames: Copy X races a tracking beam across the platform, momentarily setting it on fire. You can avoid this by staying on the floating pillars. 'EX Skill Angelic Barrage ': Copy X slams the pillars onto the platform with an eerie cackle, in a simultaneous pattern.